The 69th Hunger Games
by gleekians
Summary: Read as twenty four tributes battle it out to the death.  *Closed* Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute!   Happy Hunger Games!  -
1. Tribute Template

**Hellooo! I love the Hunger Games, so I choose to do my very own hunger games! This one will be the 69th Hunger Games (Giggle). Yeah, I did that on purpose. ;] Hope you like it, and please submit your very own Tribute! :D I look forward to reading about them, so please write as much about them as you can! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or the Hunger Games. :[

* * *

**

_**Tribute Form:**_

Name (Nickname):

Age:

Gender:

Token:

Personality:

Appearance:

District:

Chosen or Volunteered:

(If volunteer) Why:

Friends:

Family:

Weapon of Choice (Optional):

Strength(s):

Weakness(es):

Does S/He like or hate the Capital?:

Other:

* * *

**Happy Hunger Games! ^-^**


	2. Tribute List So Far

**Hello Hunger Games Fandom. **

**This is the tribute list so far. You can submit another character if you want, because I really need it! :D**

**

* * *

**

**District One:**

**Girl; Mayra Underwing;16**

**Boy;**

**District Two:**

**Girl; Ariana Rosewood;16**

**Boy; **

**District Three:**

**Girl; Skylar 'Sky' Reef;16**

**Boy; Travis Relient;17**

**District Four:**

**Girl; Jenna 'Jen' Perry;14**

**Boy;**

**District Five:**

**Girl; Genesis Hapfeild;16**

**Boy; **

**District Six:**

**Girl;**

**Boy;**

**District Seven:**

**Girl; Mimosa 'Mimi' Modrone;16**

**Boy;**

**District Eight:**

**Girl;**

**Boy;**

**District Nine:**

**Girl; Aella Caufield;15**

**Boy; Colin Weasly;12**

**District Ten:**

**Girl; Alloura Marsoughi;12**

**Boy;**

**District Eleven:**

**Girl; Taylor 'Tay' Mazen;16**

**Boy;**

**District Twelve:**

**Girl; Brooklyn Getlyn;13**

**Boy; Edge Bayne;18**

**

* * *

**

**Thats it! Happy Hunger Games! ^-^**

**ALSO! I was just informed by 'LoveCanBurnYouAlive' That there is going to be a HUNGER GAMES MOVIE! :D Who is excited? MEEEE! :D **


	3. Tribute List, Once Again

**Hello Hunger Games Fandom. :D**

**Not many new tributes in this update, but I thought I'd let you guys know about your tributes competition. ;] I wish your tribute luck! :D**

**District One:**

**Girl; Mayra Underwing;16**

**Boy; Davey Fulton;18**

**District Two:**

**Girl; Ariana Rosewood;16**

**Boy; Kian Ikari; 16**

**District Three:**

**Girl; Skylar 'Sky' Reef;16**

**Boy; Travis Relient;17**

**District Four:**

**Girl; Jenna 'Jen' Perry;14**

**Boy; Demitri Thomason;16**

**District Five:**

**Girl; Genesis Hapfeild;16**

**Boy; **

**District Six:**

**Girl; Avery Hatter 'Av';15 **

**Boy;**

**District Seven:**

**Girl; Mimosa 'Mimi' Modrone;16**

**Boy;**

**District Eight:**

**Girl;Tatiana Alle;17**

**Boy;**

**District Nine:**

**Girl; Aella Caufield;15**

**Boy; Colin 'Aster' Weasly;12**

**District Ten:**

**Girl; Alloura Marsougi;12**

**Boy;**

**District Eleven:**

**Girl; Taylor 'Tay' Mazen;16**

**Boy;**

**District Twelve:**

**Girl; Brooklyn Getlyn;13**

**Boy; Edge Bayne;18**

**Also! Sorry about any changes that may occur during this fic. Like, Genderbending, or last names, or even districts. I'm sorry, in advance.**

**ALSO ALSO!**

**If I don't get enough tributes by tomorrow, I will just put my own in, and go on from there.**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! ^-^**


	4. Final Tribute List

**Hey guys! This is the final Tribute list! :D Are you ready?**

**District One:**

**Girl; Mayra Underwing;16**

**Boy; Davey Fulton;18**

**District Two:**

**Girl; Ariana Rosewood;16**

**Boy; Kian Ikari; 16**

**District Three:**

**Girl; Skylar 'Sky' Reef;16**

**Boy; Travis Relient;17**

**District Four:**

**Girl; Jenna 'Jen' Perry;14**

**Boy; Demitri Thomason;16**

**District Five:**

**Girl; Genesis Hapfeild;16**

**Boy; Sydney Emerson;15**

**District Six:**

**Girl; Avery Hatter 'Av';15 **

**Boy; Theo 'Teddy' Lockwood;12**

**District Seven:**

**Girl; Mimosa 'Mimi' Modrone;16**

**Boy; Travis Merril;13**

**District Eight:**

**Girl;Tatiana Alle;17**

**Boy; Owen Richard;15**

**District Nine:**

**Girl; Aella Caufield;15**

**Boy; Colin 'Aster' Weasly;12**

**District Ten:**

**Girl; Alloura Marsougi;12**

**Boy; Fenton Henderson;17**

**District Eleven:**

**Girl; Taylor 'Tay' Mazen;16**

**Boy; Jon Vatalaro;14**

**District Twelve:**

**Girl; Brooklyn Getlyn;13**

**Boy; Edge Bayne;18**

**Thats it guys! Im sorry if your tribute didn't get in. :[ Some of them, I didn't understand, some of them only had their names an a weapon, I'm assuming. **

**Happy Hunger Games! ^-^**


	5. Chapter One

**This is it, guys! I have decided to leave out the reaping, and the interviews. They will just take up to much time, and by the time they get done, it'll be Easter. Please dont hate me forever! I'll try to make it up to you, promise!**

**Disclaimer!: Hunger Games is not mine. :[**

**Tay Mazen, District Eleven POV**

As I stepped on to the plate that would lead me to my death, I took one last breath of the outside world. I knew I would never make it back, but I had to help Trista. It was not her time to go, and plus, shes just a little girl. This was her first year being eligible for the reaping. And of course, she had to get picked.

I waved goodbye to my stylist, Meck. He always made me feel right at home when I was down about never seeing my family or friends again. He was funny, and very nice. His touch was very gentile, and would always ask my opinion on the dresses I wore. He gave me a thumbs up, teary eyed, and mouthed 'Come back soon.' I would miss him, too.

The scenery was stunning. How could this be man made? Its beautiful! The cornucopia was in the middle of a meadow, filled with the most exotic flowers I have ever seen. I spotted a bow at the very top, with a big pink bow on it. I bet the gamemakers feel pretty smart about that. Around me was all girls, and on the other side, I guessed all the boys were.

The tube descended back down into the ground, and now we had to wait another sixty seconds without stepping off the plate. I fiddled with my token, a necklace that is spiraled with vine and the charm is a golden mustang. It stands for racing to freedom. It was a gift from my younger sister, Katelyn.

I spotted a possible ally, I think her name was Brooklyn Getlyn, from district twelve. She seemed nice enough, and she was a helpless little girl, so it wouldn't be hard to leave her as bait for the enemies. She was already plotting on ways to kill her during the night when their eyes met. She mouthed the word 'Alleys?'. I nodded. I tilted my head back to indicate which way to run. She nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

The gong rang then, and everything went total chaos. I ran as fast as I could to the cornucopia, dodging a kick from Travis, from Two. I punched him in the jaw, and kept running. Their was already a few people going through the weapons, and stuffing them in bags. I grabbed a knife that somehow made it a few yards from the cornucopias entrance.

The first I saw, I thrust the knife so far into his back, it came out his other side. He immediately crumpled, and I took his pack. I recognized him as the boy from district eleven, who was convinced he was going to win it. Looks like he was wrong. I kept running, and ducked down to grab a hammer I saw. It was perfect timing, or my head would have been shot off from the district two. I think her name was Ariana, or something.

Finally, I made it to the cornucopia, and climbed all the way to the top, where District Seven and Eight boys were fighting with swords. I crept behind them, and reached for the bow. Just as I clamped my hand around it, a body fell on me. Probably one of the boys who were fighting with swords. I really hoped that the winner never saw me. I rolled the body off of me, and started searching for the bow again.

When I found it, I could hear someone trying to climb up the cornucopia, towards me. I jumped off the back, and ran in the direction I told Brooklyn to go in. As I ran by, I kicked the district Eight boy who had been fighting with swords earlier in the stomach as hard as I could, and he feel over. I stabbed him with the knife I picked up running from the cornucopia, and he was done.

I kept running through the meadow, until I couldn't see the cornucopia anymore, so it had probably been about half and hour. I stopped at stream to take a break, and searched through the pack I stole. It had two full water bottles, a pack of gum, wire, and what looked like beef jerky. I drank the stream water, trying not to use any of my reserved food.

I noticed a blue berry bush close by, so I got up and picked as fast as I could, wrapping them in leaves, and storing them in my pack. I picked another handful, for the trip. I gathered up all my stuff, and started jogging again. I spotted two figures, up ahead of me, and ran up to see if one of them was my alliance.

It tuned out to be Teddy Lockwood, from Six, and Fenton Henderson, from Ten. This seemed like a very unusual alliance to me, but hey, that's me. One of the oldest, strongest tributes paired with one of the littlest, and weakest? That seemed suspicious. Or maybe Fenton was just really protective. But anyways, this seemed like a good alliance. An alliance I wanted to be in.

"Hey!" I called, which made them turn around, Fenton drawing his weapon, a long sword. "I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to be allies!" I called, stopping my jog.

They said something to each other, and Teddy beckoned me over with his knife. I jogged towards them, slowly. "We've decided we could use you. But, if you start being a bitch, or go behind our backs. It over." Fenton said to me, as we started running again. "We have enough food to last a few days, so with you, it will probably last only two."

"I have food too. There was a blue berry bush not to far back, and they are good." I smiled at him.

**Sorry if I didnt include your tribute in this. But, they will be in it, I promise! :D**

**Like it? Hate it? Got ideas? Please Review.**


End file.
